federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Universes
|next = }} "War of the Universes" is the second chapter of the of , published in March 2013. It is authored by . The first three acts follow events in the Mirror universe with the hero's counterpart and the last three acts are within the primary universe. ;Summary :One year has passed since the events of the Mirror Conflict, and three months since the Iconian War. , the Hero's counterpart is ordered to Solus Shipyard to receive a mission from Grand Admiral . They was tasked to ending a uprising of the Plorians in the Honet system. The Hero is introduced to Captain , who oversees the operation. What was thought to be an easy mission turns into a failed mission when an Interspecies Republic fleet led by Fleet Commander Clayton Taylor drives way and liberates the Radians from Terran oppression. They knew exactly when the empire came and who was commanding. The hero makes their way back to Solus Shipyard when they suddenly dropped out of warp in the Indo Expanse. They detect a dimensional portal to the an a shuttlecraft exiting which was their own. They then received a strange order from . He orders the hero not to tell anyone of the mission and to beam him aboard their ship. Tu'Cul has the hero warp to unknown coordinates which was a location to a secret Radian cloning station. Tu'Cul then orders the hero to beam aboard a container that will release an experimental nanite that will self-replicate and infect the personnel. After that, they beam aboard and found the Radian scientist are under mind control and would follow any order without question, even initiate self-destruct. The Hero then takes a cloning container and takes it to another unknown location, which is Tu'Cul personal station. There the Hero meets Grand Admiral Solarmetric and Captain Naomi Smith. The admiral suspicion is confirmed, there are infiltrators in the Empire, feeding valuable information to the Republic. In order to wipe out the infiltrators, Solarmetric has Mercury cloned and augmented. It is then that Project L.A.N.C.E.R. is made known. Act II The Hero is called to a meeting by Grand Admiral Solarmetric onboard the . The hero is introduced to Admiral Kendra Rodgers. Tu'Cul, Naomi, and Mercury are present. They are aware that the Empire has Republic operatives posing as Imperial officers, but they do not know who they are. Tu'Cul brings out that the operatives are using a means of communique similar to Tholians, and since the Empire knows little to nothing about the Tholians, they can't track it. Tu'Cul also discovers a powerful Tholian resonating crystal at an old abandoned Alliance Starbase, if they could get a shard of the crystal, they can use it to track and detect any operative in the Empire. Grand Admiral Solarmetric approves of the mission and keeps it under wraps. He does send Admiral Rodgers to notify the Emperor of the plan. The mission was successful and the Hero brings the Shard to Terra Spacedock, there the hero meets up with Naomi, Mercury, Rodgers, Solarmetric, and Tu'Cul. As well as a large device with the Shard in a container. Tu'Cul then activates the device and a scan begins, next Solarmetric broadcast message to all the Empire saying that they found a way to breach the Omega Barrier protect the Republic HQ and gave false co-ordinates of the attack Armada. When the broadcast was done, almost immediately, resonating signature were popping up. Those that had the signature were operatives. Solarmetric then orders the Hero and Naomi to hunt down the operatives. The hero exposes one of the operatives who then activates a lockdown of the station warning all operatives that the have been discovered. A battle of the station takes place with the operatives against Imperial officer. The Hero is able to retake OPS and release the lockdown, they then discover that the remaining operatives are have stolen starships. The hero, along with the ISS Gotengo destroys the escaping operatives, but one ship escapes. The Hero then reports to Solarmetric that the operatives got away with a Dreadnought. Solarmetric then orders them that it’s imperative that the Republic does not get their hands on vital schematics of the Dreadnought. The Hero follows the order but failed in the mission. The Republic destroyed the dreadnought. Solarmetric took notice of the Hero's failure, but for now a greater mission needed to be done the destruction on the Interspecies Republic. Act III Several days later. The Terran Empire launches a full-scale attack on the Interspecies Republic. Without the aid of the operatives, Outposts are lost one after another. Despite this attack the Empire was still unable to breach the Barrier. So a new plan was made to find any technology the Republic had to help the Empire breach the barrier. They discovered a secret research station was located in an ice Planet name EDP IV.Grand Admiral Solarmetric orders the Hero to attack the station and obtains schematics for a . They report to the Grand Admiral about the schematics who then tells them to assist Captain Naomi on the attack on the Republic Shipyard located at Planet Reach. The hero complies and travels there. After assisting Naomi’s fleet the Hero then beams aboard the station and fights their way to OPS. They defeated the station’s commander who was about to initiate the self-destruct. The Hero discovers that the shipyard is in fact a temporal assembly line that can make and refit starships in less than a week. Naomi then contacts the Hero for assist against Fleet Commander Clayton Taylor's Alpha Armada. They destroyed Clayton’s ship and crippled the fleet sending them in full retreat back to Solara. After 2 weeks, The Empire refitted their ships with the slipstream drive was sent to the Republic main base with more on the way. The Hero finds out the experimental dreadnought that was lost before had a sister ship that was that also was refitted. It was commanded by Mercury. With the first wave being led by Solarmetric himself, Mercury led the second wave to Solara. On arrival, they entered into a huge battle, and it was a losing battle. Majority of the imperial fleet was being destroyed by a superweapon on the Republic's main Starbase. Solarmetric orders the hero to beam aboard and destroy the weapon. After dodging several shots from the station, the hero beams aboard. They fight their way to OPS; which was were the weapon controls were and it was being operated by Fleet Commander Aligatis. When the Hero was closing in, Aligatis had the remaining survivors beam away to safety and sabotage the controls so that the Empire does not use it and then beams away. The Hero discovers that the weapon is Iconian, how they get this tech is unknown. The hero activates self-destruct and leaves. Back in the space the remaining Republic fleet is in full retreat. Solarmetric was about to order the final blow but was interrupted when one ship was on a intercept course. It was Prime Commander Desiree Mendroza's Battleship the IRV Retaliation. Solarmetric orders all ships to destroy her, but the Retaliation was equipped with advanced alien technology. It was able to destroy half of the Imperial fleet, but in the end, they manage to defeat it and the leader of the Republic. With no one left to fight back, Mercury moves the Dreadnought into position while the fleet gets to a safe distance. It is revealed that the dreadnought was a superweapon able to destroy a planet by means of a Particle Cannon. In one shot, Solara was destroyed. With the Interspecies Republic out of the way, Solarmetric has a massive armada on standby ready to invade the Prime Universe, they were able to open a portal in the Beta Quadrant in the Vega system. Solarmetric orders the Hero to rendezvous to the Vega system, when the Hero arrives Solarmetric has the Hero’s first officer kill them and take command of the ship. Turns out Solarmetric still held the Hero accountable for the failure to save the first Dreadnought and only used them just for manpower against the Republic and now that’s done, He no longer needs the Hero. Now with the first officer in command, they are ordered to hunt down the remains on the Interspecies Republic. He gives command of the armada to Mercury who then leads the invasion of the prime universe. Prime Universe Act IV On that same day, the Empire was about to invade. The Prime Universe Hero is ordered by Starfleet to go to Arcadia Port to assist the H.O.M.E. Fleet to supply relief to Deep Space 9 due to an attack by the Terran Empire led by Admiral . The Hero arrives to Arcadia Port and is introduce to of the . , , and are present. Solarmetric begins briefing when suddenly a priority alert is signaled. The Terran Empire has appeared in the Vega System. The Hero along with the Home Fleet and other ships in the system were dispatch to the Vega System. There they battle wave after waves of Imperial Starship coming the multiple portals. When they closed a few, more opened. Solarmetric ordered a retreat to the nearest Starbase. There Admiral Smith came up with a plan to slow down their travel to Earth. Before he gave the plan a message was broadcast and it was discovered that Admiral Mercury was leading the invasion. Knowing how dangerous Mercury, Simon, with the Help of Simon and Tu'Cul, gets to work in making a subspace mine that self-replicates and has the hero deploy them. While the Hero goes to the set co-ordinates, Simon goes to Sector 10176 to investigate why the Interspecies Republic has not warn them. The plan is successful and was able to slow down the Invasion. Suddenly the hero receive a distress call from the Gotengo, they immediately warp to the area and found the Gotengo under attack by Terran ships. The hero defends the Gotengo while they trying to repair vital systems. After a few waves, the Gotengo is back in action and assists the Hero to finish off the last wave. Admiral Smith is injured so Captain Naomi takes command, she then orders the Hero to enter the portal and investigate what happened to the Interspecies Republic. The Hero arrives in the Mirror Universe and found Solara destroyed and a graveyard of destroyed starships. The hero investigates and found that the empire has used a weapon powered by unknown radiation. While the Hero was trying to figure out the radiation, an Ensign steps up and reveals herself to be Republic operative. She explains that it was Epsilon Radiation that was used to destroy Solara. She also explain that the Republic is not defeated. The Hero then receives a message from the Prime Universe, informing them that the Terran Armada has breached the Saturn defense and that the Home Fleet has set up a defense line. The hero then returns to the Prime universe and Slipstreams to Mars. They arrive moments before the attack. The battle was fierce as wave after wave of Terran ships kept pouring in. The Home Fleet was being overwhelmed. Solarmetric called a full retreat to earth for a final stand, in the meantime the Klingon and Romulan Fleets join them at Earth. Act V The Battle for Earth was getting desperate. The Terran Invasion led by Vice Admiral Mercury was throwing everything they got. Earth Spacedock has been board by Terran force and is attempting to gain control of the station. The Hero beams down and assists with security teams. Meanwhile, defense fleet is getting overwhelmed and they have not made a dent in Mercury’s Dreadnought, when suddenly an Interdimensional portal opens and a massive fleet of ships pour out and attacks the Terran armada. It’s the Interspecies Republic! The Fleet was being led by an Iconian Dreadnought called the IRV Freedom II, commanded by Fleet Commander Aligatis. The dreadnought attacks Vice Admiral Mercury’s ship and destroys it with on powerful shot from its main weapon. Mercury escapes and beams onto Spacedock and tries to take out the hero in a last ditch effort, but is again and permanently defeated himself instead. The combined fleets were able to drive the Terran Invasion fleet back to the Mirror Universe. Despite the victory, Aligatis request help in the Mirror universe and to meet at set co-ordinates. The Hero along with the Home Fleet agrees and follows them to the co-ordinates in the Mirror Universe that brings them to a sector of space controlled by the Republic. The Hero along with Solarmetric, Tu’Cul, Naomi and Jac are briefed by Aligatis and Prime Commander Mendroza, who survived the Battle of Solara. They informed them that they lost 11,524 of their operatives, but have one left who’s code name is L’Tema. She was able to telepathic communicate with the Republic and warned them of the coming attack. No innocent lives were lost but they did lose good people like Fleet Commander Clayton. L’Tema also informs them of Grand Admiral ’s Project Lancer and of its whereabouts are unknown, but she does know where to find the person who does and that is and the he is at his personal Starbase. Fleet Captain Solarmetric then plans an attack on starbase with the first wave including himself, Jac, Tu’Cul, and Naomi. While the Hero will be reinforcement. The mission beings. The hero is their fleet of Starfleet, Klingon and Romulan ships prepare to enter the system, when the received a message from informing them that the Terrans used a type of black hole weapon the pulled the , , and other ship consisting of the Romulans and Klingons in it. The Hero arrives and confronts Commodore ; who is commanding the Terran Graviton Dreadnought. After a intense battle the Hero manages to destroy the Dreadnought, but the Commodore escapes vowing revenge. The hero then beams aboard the station and fights their way to the main computer. There the confront ; who keeps injecting himself to augment his body. The battle was intense until the finally defeat him. In his last act he detonates a small bomb that injures a Starfleet MACO, Romulan Soldier and Klingon Warrior, they were beam off to medical. The Hero discovers the Project Lancer location on the Planet Z''arn. They also discover Plan A and B. Plan A is powerful exo-suit able to destroy a Starship inside out, but Plan B is locked by an encryption. They gather as much information and destroy the station. They then report to Acting Fleet Captain Jac, who then informs the Republic. '''Aligatis' then gives the order for the Fleet to attack Planet Zarn and destroy Project Lancer. Act VI The Fleet arrives to the system and found the Republic engaging the Empire. The Hero is then order to beam to the surface to assist the landing party and destroy Project Lancer. The beams on the surface at the staging operation, They then fight their way to the Building housing Project Lancer. The Hero enters the building and walks down a corridor and saw through a viewing glass; an Army of the Project Lancer exo-suits and with more popping out from an assembly line. The Hero confronts Grand Admiral Solarmetric who was in a imperfect prototype of the suit. He calls for reinforcement from the Hero’s counterpart ship under the command of the first officer. The Hero’s ship engage in space battle, while the battles with Solarmetric. The hero was able to overcome Solarmetric, who retreats back to ISS Bladeraider and set a course to Earth to the Emperor’s Palace. The Hero’s ship defeats the counterpart and beams the Hero and pursue with Prime Commander Mendroza in tow. The Hero arrives and was expecting an armada of ship ready to destroy them, but found nothing except the ISS Bladeraider. They battled and destroyed the ship. The Hero discovers that Solarmetric has already beam to the surface and is protected by a shield deployed by Terra Spacedock. Before coming up with a plan, the Hero received authorization and co-ordinates to beam on the station. The Hero is hesitant, but Mendroza reassures them that it was from L’Tema. The Hero beams aboard the Starbase direct to the shield generator deck, comes across new allies: Terran Reformists. The Terran Captain informs the Hero that they are with L’Tema and that many more reformist. They assist the Hero to deactivate the shields and beam down to the palace. The hero arrives and confronts Solarmetric for the final time until Admiral Kendra Rodgers Beams in. Thinking that Rodgers brought reinforcements; he orders her to kill them, but she refuses tells Solarmetric to “stand down”. In his last effort, he tries to kill Rodgers himself but is vaporized by Mendroza who beamed down. The Hero learns the Admiral Rodgers is the last Operative code name L’Tema. Rodger shows them a secret door that leads to the Emperor’s personal Chambers, after fighting through the Royal guards, they confront the . While secretly broadcasting the confrontation, they exposed the Emperor to All the Terran Empire that they are mere slaves and pawns to do his bidding. This was enough for the Reformist movement to present themselves in the Empire and rise up and take over. Admiral Rodgers has Cameron arrested and immediately remove from the throne and has Prime Commander Desiree Mendroza crowned as new Empress of the Terran Empire. All the Reformist support the decision. Empress Mendroza's first order was the liberation of every planet under Imperial control. Those who were Loyal to the oppression of the empire were exiled or imprisoned. But a large remnant of loyalists broke away from the Reformed Empire to continue their oppression, but they were under close watch by the Interspecies Republic. After Several Days the Reformed Terran Empire forms an Alliance with the Interspecies Republic and signs the Treaty of Solara with The Prime Universe representatives and witnesses. After saying their farewells, The Hero returns home to the Prime Universe. - References = Characters *Kendra Rodgers *Naomi Smith (mirror) *Solarmetric (mirror) *Tu'Cul (mirror) *Mercury *Desiree Mendroza *Aligatis *Clayton Taylor *Solar *Tu'Cul *Simon Jay Smith *Naomi Smith *Joshua "Jac" Chapman *Ronald Cameron (mirror) Locations *Terra Spacedock }} Navigation Category:Chapters